A company may use an interactive voice response (“IVR”) system to provide automated support to customers and to direct, as needed, telephone calls from customers to representatives. The IVR system may present recorded messages that identify possible menu options to customers. A customer may navigate through the menu options by providing vocal feedback and/or by pressing keys on a number pad to cause the IVR system to perform various actions, such as providing additional menu options or connecting the customer to a service representative.